Because They Fit
by dontbeIgnorant
Summary: One-shot. He knows they'll find their way back. Finchel Angst


**A/N: **I'm half way through another chapter of 'Crossing Boundaries' but after Tuesday's Glee, I had to write this. I think I've fallen into a deep spiral of emotion. So anyway, Glee really annoyed me this week, I mean, I like Puckleberry but WTF? What was the need in that, seriously. It annoyed me, so I had to get this all out. I've been reading fics about the break-up that turn into Finn/Santana, and now I'm just like, what.? -_cries_- So I need to get this out, first part is Rachel's like mindset or feelings then Finn's, enjoy. **:)**

**Because They Fit.**

She slumped down into her chair, something she never did. Her perfectly coiffed hair was now teased and limp, her cheeks damp from her salty tears. She dragged her books out of her bag, lumping onto the table as quickly as she could, just wanting the minutes to fly by, the days aswell. Closing her eyes, she felt more hot tears soaring down her face, plummeting to the ground, a silent crash that echoed in her mind. She stared blankly at Mrs McCaffer, raving on about the importance of maths in their future.

Future, that's something she imagined a lot. She imaged herself up on stage, hundreds of people staring at her in awe, as she took a deep breath and belted out some lyrics. She imaged herself coming back on to do an encore, after demands and demands off the willing crowd. Then she imagined walking out of her dressing room and being swept off her feet into a loving embrace, large hands grasping at her and she pushed her face into their warm neck, inhaling their sent, her mind going fuzzy. She imagined them crushing their big hands around hers, whispering 'congratulations' and 'you were amazing'. She imagined going home with them, coming home to them, living the rest of her life with _him_.

She silently cursed his name. She refused to say it and everyone around her knew she didn't want them too. Everyone thought she was annoying, arrogant, all the possible negative qualities someone could posses, but they knew she had a heart. And they knew it was broken. So out of kindness and sorrow, they passed her without snide remarks or slushy facials. They left her to mope around the school, dragging her books, and the days with her.

Reaching her locker, she slowly turned around hoping to see him there, his beautiful brown eyes staring back at her, a smile on his face. She hoped he'd walk up to her, apologise for everything and collect her into a bear hug, but he didn't. She saw him, his head shoved into his locker, clearly trying to avoid her. She whimpered, gaining a worried look from a passing Tina, who shared a sympathetic smile. She turned back to him, he was looking at her. She saw the heartbreak in his eyes, his lips stained into a perfect line. She attempted a smile, but instead tears rolled down her face, she looked to him, looked for some sort of sign, anything. Nothing, his whole body showed nothing. He just slammed his locker shut and stormed off down the halls, people moving quickly out his way, worried to angry an already pissed Finn.

When she reached home, to find her fathers out again, she was some what, glad? Gently placing her bag in its rightful place in the closet, she walked into her kitchen, sighing again, bored of the loneliness already. She poured herself a glass of water and took a sip, willing herself to calm down. She looked around the deserted kitchen, the black marble tops glimmering at the passing sun, the only light left in the house slowly fading away. She drunk the last of the water, her chest heaving as she felt the sobs rise once again. She slammed the glass down, jerking back, afraid it would shatter, but when it didn't budge, she just let it stand there, stand against the disappearing sun. She walked up the stairs, her feet barley meeting the step before she jumped up to another. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar, the way she left it that morning. She sighed heavily, pushing the door, letting it creak open. She gazed inside, and was met by his face.

His face was everywhere. Pictures of them taped to her mirror brought the lump in her throat higher, images of them lying across her bed, imprinted in her mind finally brought the tears from her eyes. She cried, properly, for the first time today. Some sort of scream erupted from her throat as the pressure surrounding her chest seemed to build. Her stomach turned as she collapsed on her floor, burying her head in her hands, letting the world close in around her.

She woke up, _10:35pm _her alarm clock flashed. Her head ached and her stomach churned as she reached out to turn on her light. The small lamp illuminated the room and she saw a note lay on her bedside table, with a glass of water and a small tablet.

_We found you on the floor. We're terrible worried. Find us when your awake. _

_Daddy x_

She read the note and smiled a little at their concern, her heart pressing as she realised why she was on the floor anyway. Her head-ached again and she lay down in her bed, bring the duvet up to her face, smothering herself with it, hoping it would drown out the pain as-well. His face played with her mind, taunting her with his words, fictional images crossing her mind, forcing her to cringe and weep as the realisation dawned on her, when did he become so much. She always needed her stardom, her voice but since when did she need him too. She reached out from under the covers, grasping her phone with her small hands, she brought it up to the face, the home-screen lighting up the covers, the patterns reflecting into the dark night. She typed out a short text and closed the phone shut, bringing it up to her chest and hugging it tight, wanting the dark to smother her, so she didn't have to face the pain.

**…**

_'I'm sorry. I need you.'_

The words lit a deep rage, burning bright inside of him. He threw the phone across the room, not caring where it landed with a crash, possibly breaking into pieces, like his heart. Grinding his teeth, he cursed her and her stupid jumpers, her stupid skirts and her stupid love. He lay back onto his bed, his head hitting the pillow causing other objects to fly momentarily before settling back down. He clenched his fists and scrunched his eyes shut, he wouldn't cry. Not over her.

How could she do that to him? She let him fall for her and then she crushed him, his heart, his dreams. She was evil, he knew all girls were. Quinn, Santana, now _her. _He refused to say her name, it was like venom dripping from his lips, it was poisonousness. Yet he wanted to say it. He wanted to scream her name. He wanted her, back. His heart ached as he imagined her back in his arms, the feeling of her lips against his, the warmth radiation off her petite body. He sighs as tears form in his eyes once again.

He slipped into a state of unconsciousness somewhere between wanting her and hating her. He awoke to the sound of some bird chirping a happy little song. How could the rest of the world be happy as he suffered this unbearable pain.

He trusted her, like he trusted Quinn and she broke that trust, _just like Quinn_. Why was it always Puck.

_Puck_

Why was it always him? He was some stupid jerk who couldn't control his urges. He was a brainless pig who drooled after anything that moved. He, he.. He was the guy who always stole his girls. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't that fussed when him and Quinn were done and she ran off to Puck, sure it stung a little, but it was nothing compared to the mind-numbing feeling he was experiencing now.

He hated her. _He hated her_. No he didn't, he loved her. He loved her so much. He knew that it was because they loved each-other too much, they couldn't deal with these mistakes. He knew it was because they were made for each-other, that it would take time to find their way back. His mom always taught him that true love's course was a rough one, but worth the wait. But he didn't realise how true she was, until now. Now he'd pushed her away for good, even if he apologised he knew she wouldn't come back, he'd hurt her too much. She'd hurt him too much. But he knew she'd come back to him, he'd go back to her. Because they fit, they fit perfectly. _Together_.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it, got most of my frustration out! Anyway, please review, you know I love them!

_PEACE_


End file.
